The present invention relates generally to a method, system and computer program product for identifying objects in an image.
Current object recognition systems are not able to easily distinguish between objects present in a photograph, as they use feature-model mapping. It is even more difficult to recognize objects in a video sequence or when they are displayed sub-optimally (e.g., rotated or blurred), or partially obstructed.